


like it’s only just occurred to us

by eneiryu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Also a Little Fixated on Liam, It's Very Foul-Mouthed, M/M, Season/Series 06, Theo Raeken's Running Inner Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneiryu/pseuds/eneiryu
Summary: Liam and Theo, from the police station to the hospital. Look, there’s a learning curve, alright? Theo is still new to this wholehaving friendsthing.





	like it’s only just occurred to us

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different.

**we pressure tested our resolve but the cracks still caught us by surprise**

Seeing Liam at the police station after Stilinski—the Sheriff, not the loud-mouthed walking frustrator of all of Theo’s carefully-laid plans—finally lets him out of the cell isn’t anything dramatic like _a gut-punch_ , or _the first breath after drowning_ , or whatever. Mostly Theo is tired and hungry and really goddamned irritated at having been arrested for a murder he had _absolutely nothing to do with_ ; for the first time in his life, ironically. He’s just spent several days in captivity being tortured, and he’s not in the mood for Liam’s suspicious look; he sneers when he catches Liam’s narrow-eyed stare and feels a vicious flare of satisfaction when Liam’s jaw clenches.

It becomes crystal-clear within seconds of Theo joining McCall’s little ragtag and supremely unqualified brain-trust that McCall is going to end up martyring himself and probably the rest of his pack in an attempt to keep Monroe from killing the two omega werewolves, intentionally or not. Theo has absolutely no interest in going down with them. He really doesn’t understand McCall’s ability to become fanatically attached to people seconds after he meets them, because seriously; why, exactly, aren’t they handing over Jiang and Tierney to Monroe and her followers? Sure, it doesn’t mean that she isn’t going to come after them later, but that’s _later_.

Theo can do a lot between now and _later_ , including getting the hell out of Dodge.

He attempts to express this rationale to Liam after he’s dragged him into the station’s bathroom. McCall is a self-sacrificing moron with an overabundance of ideals where his common-sense should be, but it’s possible he hasn’t had time to fully infect Liam yet. Theo can vaguely remember Liam having—admittedly infrequent—bursts of rationality underneath all of the hair-trigger temper issues and bluster, and, well, look; Theo already admitted to liking Liam, didn’t he? He’d said it to Scott at the animal hospital back during the fiasco with the Dread Doctors and the Beast— _I love this kid_ —and he’d been trying to get under both Scott’s and Liam’s skin, sure, but he’d also meant it. Liam getting massacred because his alpha has all the self-preservation instincts of a lemming trundling towards a woodchipper would be a damn shame.

But Liam just looks at him like he’s lost his goddamned mind. And worse, like Theo has somehow _disappointed_ him. Theo feels his jaw clench right along with the uncomfortable twisting feeling in his chest that Liam’s clearly judgemental expression evokes, and honestly _fuck_ him; Theo doesn’t owe Liam shit, their weird temporary alliance during the Wild Hunt notwithstanding. It’s probably why the next words out of his mouth could be characterized as—if someone really wanted to waste their time analyzing it— _lashing out_ , though Theo would counter that he’s just speaking the truth, as allergic to that concept as Liam and the rest of the McCall pack seem to be.

Anyway, Liam breaks Theo’s nose and it’s not that much of a surprise. More surprising: the way that lying there on the bathroom floor, his face throbbing from Liam’s punch, is honestly the most at home that Theo has felt in months.

 

**your finger was on the trigger but mine was between it and the guard; you couldn’t have pulled it if you tried**

Theo realizes that he’s supposed to be keeping Liam alive—or, well, helping to; Liam isn’t exactly a lost little lamb, what with the claws and the near-instantaneous healing and the massive anger issues—but he could honestly kill Liam himself for picking a place so obviously overflowing with bad memories.

That completely unexpected _Mykonos_ reference aside.

Though, seriously; what the fuck was up with that? Theo isn’t sure Liam is allowed to have these sudden displays of heretofore unknown depth; they fuck with Theo’s head, and at least _one_ of them needs to keep theirs, since Liam has so clearly already surrendered his to the higher power of his own impotent rage. And _okay_ , fine, Theo realizes that’s really unkind—he’d never met Brett or Lori, but he understands there was some kind of history there and also, you know, just Liam’s general messiah complex—but Theo doesn’t feel like dying because Liam has the strategic capabilities of a rock and an inability to compartmentalize. Not to mention that even if Theo _did_ somehow make it out of the zoo without Liam, he’d probably still be a dead man; either Scott or the Sheriff or Argent or some combination thereof would put him down for letting Liam be killed, as _massively_ unfair as that may be.

So even though he tells Liam _fine, get caught_ and walks away, he doesn’t go far. But Liam _still_ manages to ruin that, continuously leaning out to look at Nolan as he approaches them like some three year-old playing hide-and-seek instead of a fully-grown adult trying not to be spotted and murdered. And of course, _of course_ , he loses control of the shift and nearly tears out Nolan’s throat. The only surprising thing is that he doesn’t actually _do it_ , instead breaking his hand on the stone of the wall just inches from Nolan’s head.

Theo almost doesn’t manage to finally stop him, caught off-guard as he is by the sudden pungent reek of Liam’s blood in the air. It hits him like a freight-train just below the sternum, this immediate, instinctual, panicked twist of _no, no, no,_ and after Theo has dropped Liam with a well-placed strike to the back of the head and told Nolan—the little idiot just _cowering there_ in mute shock—to run, he stands over Liam’s unconscious body and thinks _what the fuck_.

What the actual fuck?

He ends up fireman-carrying Liam out of the zoo, past the hunters and into his truck, which he looks forward to holding over Liam’s head for the rest of approximately forever. He has to knock Liam out several more times, which is both cathartic and a little alarmingly endearing; Theo knows he has screwed-up ways of relating to people, but the way that Liam groggily comes to and then immediately—if grudgingly—comes to terms with the necessity of Theo’s actions makes something hot flare in Theo’s gut. It’s not quite a thank-you, but it’s probably as close to it as he and Liam are ever realistically going to get, and as much as Theo would like to pretend that doesn’t matter; it does.

Maybe that’s why he can’t stop himself from gentling Liam through his self-recriminations. Or maybe it’s Liam’s kicked-puppy expression, whatever. Either way he tells Liam the truth, _multiple_ truths, but there’s really only one that matters: _it’s why you get angry when you’re afraid_.

Another truth, unspoken: Liam isn’t the only one.

 

**the only commonality between werewolves and london is that jackson whittemore remains a jackass in relation to both**

Look, Theo doesn’t even _know_ Jackson, but he’s pretty sure he learns everything required to have a well-reasoned opinion about him within his first five minutes of meeting him. It’s not the most relevant part of the whole debacle but Theo wants it on record for the next time someone tries to bring up what a jackass _Theo_ is; glass houses, people. Maybe the McCall pack should stop uncritically adopting every stray they come across if they don’t want to be surrounded by a bunch of self-absorbed pricks.

Anyway, the actually relevant part of the whole debacle is the way that Liam responds to Theo, there in the locker-room with Gabe’s bleeding face shoved up hard against the mirror. Theo doesn’t have any idea what the hell he’s doing. He’s actually flattered that Liam thinks he has some kind of devious plan, asinine as it may be; Theo is a little past McCall pack membership at this point, thanks much, especially considering there’s unlikely to _be_ a McCall pack for much longer. He followed Liam in here because, well. Because it’s the place that Liam is currently occupying, okay?

Bite him.

That Gabe manages to spit out some useful intel is a pleasant surprise. That he then ruins it by revealing what a bunch of completely ignorant, out-of-their-depth, dregs-of-the-intelligence-barrel _morons_ Monroe’s merry little band of murderers has turned out to be is not. Of course they’d been unwittingly helping the Anuk-ite find its other half; the irony would be delicious if Theo was watching the whole continuous SNAFU happen to someone else, rather than being forced to live it.

But that’s sort of the confusing thing, isn’t it? Theo isn’t actually being forced to live it; he’s choosing to.

He’s out of the police station. He’s no longer surrounded by fanatics with automatic weapons. If he wanted to get in his truck and head for the fucking hills—get the hell out of Dodge, just like he’d tried and failed to convince Liam to do a few days ago—he _could_. He doesn’t know what exactly is keeping him in Beacon Hills—it isn’t a shining and pure desire to save everyone, he isn’t _Scott_ —but he has an uncomfortable feeling that the reason has frankly ridiculous hair and a bad habit of being a complete trainwreck of a person and yet one of the most interesting puzzles that Theo has ever had the (dis)pleasure of getting accidentally sucked into.

It’s goddamned embarrassing, is what it is.

Thank god no one has brought it up or Theo might have to disembowel himself in shame. As it is, Theo just keeps finding himself trailing after Liam, and the lack of commentary about that fact is almost _worse_ ; it strongly suggests that the McCall pack has just accepted this new world order without question, or even really much interest. Granted, they have a lot of other things on their minds, but _c’mon_.

Theo shot Malia and left her to be brutally murdered by her psychopath mother that one time. He put Lydia in Eichen House. He killed Josh and Tracy for their powers and would have done the same to Corey if the lovesick idiot had actually been around to kill. He tried to kill Mason. He’s the reason Kira’s powers went out-of-control. He burrowed his way into Liam’s head and convinced him to try and kill Scott. And then, when that failed, Theo actually _did_ kill Scott.

He can’t be the only one who remembers all that.

 

**dissecting our genotypes was ultimately far less than revealing than we’d hoped**

By the time Scott orders—asks, really; Scott wouldn’t know how to _order_ if he was possessed by the spirit of Stonewall fucking Jackson—him to start the search for Aaron with Mason, Theo is almost grateful for the excuse to get himself away from Liam; he’s not sure he’d have been able to pull himself away on his own willpower, and this lost puppy routine of his is just sad. But don’t mix up _gratitude_ with _happiness_ ; Mason remains an overly moralistic pain in Theo’s ass, and the distrust that Theo can feel radiating from his every pore as they climb down into the tunnels—while maybe completely justified—is irritating and also a distraction Theo doesn’t need.

And then, of course, it turns out that not everyone in the McCall pack _has_ forgotten about Theo’s laundry-list of misdeeds. Theo could blame Mason’s sudden need to verbally vomit every feeling he’s ever had on Theo, Theo’s crimes, and Theo’s supposed ambitions on the presence of the Anuk-ite if he wanted to be a self-delusional idiot, but he knows that the Anuk-ite is, at most, a triggering factor for the sudden overflowing of the well of thoughts and emotions that Mason has apparently been swallowing down since, most likely, Theo’s initial reappearance. Besides, there’s something almost a little cathartic about _someone_ finally stating the obvious; it makes Theo feel a little less like he’s living in some twilight zone where he’s the only who remembers everything that happened during the fiasco with the Dread Doctors and the Beast.

Shoving Mason out of the way of Aaron’s attack is instinctual. That Mason clearly thought Theo was about to rip his throat out for daring to speak the truth is...something. Theo doesn’t know what. Understandable. A sign that someone in the McCall pack has retained some shred of common-sense, hanging on by the skin of its teeth as it may be. An uncomfortable, squirming _thing_ occupying Theo’s guts. He doesn’t really have time to sort it all out.

Attacking Aaron is exactly as stupid a move as Mason attempts to point out it is, but Theo doesn’t have a whole lot of strings to his current bow, especially after his humiliating failure to take Mason’s pain. He has to do _something_ , if only to escape the pitying look that Mason had worn as they’d both stared down at Theo’s hands on Mason’s wrist accomplishing absolutely _nothing_.

And you know, that’s what really puts it in perspective for Theo. Covered in slime and filth from the disgusting tunnel walls and floor, sat side by side with Mason as they stare after Aaron, gone to find his other half so that he can more effectively murder them all, the true absurdity of what Theo is doing hits him. It just slams right into him, not unlike the way Aaron had, or the way the _concrete wall_ had right after Aaron had. _You can’t take pain if you don’t care_. And _god_ , he doesn’t. He _doesn’t_.

Does he?

 

**you started picking up the pieces of broken glass bare-handed because, presumably, you’re a goddamned idiot**

Theo should probably be grateful that Liam doesn’t call him for backup after Nolan has his completely predictable change of heart and takes him to the hospital. He should probably be relieved that Liam doesn’t consider him to be someone whose support can be taken for granted. He should take it as the opportunity that it is and reestablish some goddamn boundaries between them, even if Liam doesn’t appear to have realized that they’ve completely failed at having any for some time now.

But what Theo is, when it comes right down to it, is really fucking _annoyed_.

Look, Theo knows that Liam isn’t exactly Machiavelli, alright? He used that to his brutal advantage when he spun Liam up like a wind-up toy and pointed him at Scott back during Theo’s rapid-fire betrayal of the McCall pack. Liam is hot-headed and impulsive and really goddamned unbalanced sitting atop his high-horse, the dopiest white knight to ever try to ride to anyone’s rescue. Theo isn’t expecting Lydia-levels of critical thinking, okay? But he’d maybe hoped for some modicum of _common-sense_.

Well, more fool Theo.

Anyway, he’d like to pretend that when Scott calls to ask him to go to hospital, he gives it some real thought. That he sits in his truck and considers all of his options, weighs the pros and cons, does some critical analysis. But what he actually does is pull a Liam. And yeah, okay, _he knows_ , step off; all his bitching about Liam’s complete inability to perform a cogent risk analysis and here he is running off to his likely death without an _ounce_ of cool logic, or even a plan. But Liam is at the hospital, and a coterie of murderous fanatics out for Liam’s and every other supernatural’s blood is at the hospital.

So, clearly: Theo will be at the hospital, too.

 

**we let loose the wolves of war but they were way more interested in the leftovers your neighbors had just thrown out**

Theo is neither willing nor ready to die for Liam, but it’s not for the reasons everyone might think. Well, assuming that everyone would think that Theo is unwilling and unprepared to die for Liam because he’s a self-centered asshole with very few redeeming qualities. Maybe they’d think of other reasons; how the fuck is Theo supposed to know? Anyway, Theo is neither willing nor ready to die for Liam because the thought of Liam dying—which he’d almost certainly _do_ , if Theo did die for him and was therefore unable to constantly save his stupid ass—has started to cause him actual, physical pain.

Though catch Theo ever admitting that aloud; let people think it’s because he’s an irredeemable prick.

Liam’s eyes in the harsh fluorescent lighting of the elevator seem unnaturally bright. His hair—which he really needs to cut, did he suddenly develop an all-consuming phobia of scissors while Theo was being endlessly punished by his sister in Hell?—is already sweat-matted and tangled, and he smells kind of rank; anger—meaning fear—and stress, determination and grief. His clothes are ripped in places and already stained with blood and other unidentified bodily fluids. He’s not exactly a shining example of gut-tightening desire at the moment, is what Theo is saying.

But when he says _but I will fight with you_ , it’s like all the curdling mass of confusion and baffled self-reflection in Theo’s gut solidifies. It just ceases to be some squirming thing trapped in Theo’s ribcage, a massive distraction and irritating reminder that Theo doesn’t what the hell he’s doing—either generally in relation to his continued presence in Beacon Hills or specifically with regards to Liam—and becomes a touchstone, a cornerstone, something Theo can lay his hands against and think _okay._

Yeah, okay. Theo can fight with Liam. That makes sense.

The way they manage to fall in together during the fight is a little—god, just kill Theo now; someone please just put him out of his goddamned misery—breathtaking. Theo doesn’t need to look at Liam to know when to move, when to dodge; when to bend low so Liam can use him as a human table to crash with bone-breaking force into the hunter in front of them. He just does it, and perhaps even more shocking: so does Liam. Theo slams into the last hunter, knocking him back and over Liam’s crouched form, and the vicious satisfaction in his chest isn’t just for the victory they’ve just earned.

_Temporary_ victory, it turns out. Ms. McCall appearing with her ridiculous stun-baton and Nolan suddenly discovering his spine are both helpful and intriguing developments, but they don’t do Liam or Theo a whole lot of good when Gabe appears and starts open-firing. Theo almost doesn’t register the bullet tearing through his arm, laser-focused as he is on the bullet that tears through Liam’s calf. They both go down in a tumbling pile, and Theo finds himself staring resignedly up at the ceiling, some irritatingly smug and manifestly unhelpful voice in his head saying _I told you so_.

But Liam isn’t done, of course; Liam never seems to done. He gets back up—he _gets back up_ —and fights with Gabe, who keeps trying to get a bead on Theo, on Ms. McCall, on Nolan. Theo’s mid-attempt at getting up to go help—not that he has any idea how, exactly, he plans to do so—when one of Gabe’s hunter buddies appears and fills Gabe full of holes.

Theo only vaguely registers Nolan knocking the other hunter out, his attention on Liam; on Liam’s cracked open, wounded expression as he stares down at Gabe’s crumpled and bloody form. And that, that right there? That’s all of Liam’s problems bundled up into a neat package. Gabe just tried to kill him. Gabe just tried to kill them all. But Gabe is going to die as a consequence of standing too close to Liam, and so Gabe’s death is a tragedy.

_I’m a fucking idiot_ , Theo thinks to himself, watching Liam watch Gabe. But that cornerstone of certainty that Liam helped craft in his chest, that touchstone of acceptance that took up residence in his ribs staring at Liam in the bleached-out lighting of the elevator; it doesn’t collapse back into doubt.

It doesn’t collapse at all.

 

**next time on: poor decisions we definitely made but don’t actually regret**

Ten minutes after Scott calls to say the Anuk-ite is dead and two minutes after the Sheriff, Parrish, and Agent McCall finish disarming the hunters, Liam gets pulled into a conversation with Corey and Mason, and that marks the end of Theo’s self-deception; he doesn’t have any further excuse to keep hanging around. If he stays in the chaotic mess of the hospital hallway any longer it’s not because there’s a band of fanatic murderers out for supernatural blood or a primordial shapeshifter trying to induce the citizens of Beacon Hills into slaughtering each other.

His newfound knowledge that, look, he _likes_ Liam—and shut up, Theo doesn’t mean newly-hormonal-middle-school-student “like _likes_ ” Liam—is still crystal-clear in his head, his chest, but he doesn’t know what the hell he’s supposed to _do_ with it. So it turns out that he and Liam are pretty tasty in a fight together. Sure, Theo would maybe, _maybe_ be willing to admit that he sincerely enjoys hanging around Liam and baiting him into self-actualization. _Okay_ , fine, it’s obvious that Liam feels same variation of the same for Theo. Last Theo checked, those things aren’t exactly seven _Hail Marys_ and an _Our Father_ towards wiping away the sins of Theo’s past actions; he’s still the same person who did all of the things that he did.

And _there’s_ the doubt. Not in Liam—who, as previously discussed, doesn’t have two critically-thinking brain cells to rub together and whose self-preservation instincts might actually be more atrophied than Scott’s, and who clearly wants to keep hanging around Theo exchanging snide remarks—but in the _rest_ of it. The rest of the McCall pack, the rest of the slouching weight of Theo’s own history. Theo isn’t in any danger of dying from either the Anuk-ite or Monroe’s short-lived genocidal cult anymore. If he leaves now he’s free as a bird, no lingering threat of a kitsune sword to send him back to his sister, or of murder by small-minded pricks. So, you know. He should get going. And he should definitely get going before the adrenaline and gratitude wears off and someone finally remembers exactly who and what Theo is.

He doesn’t move.

Gabe’s body—pain-free, look at Theo, an old dog learning a new trick after all—is cooling ten feet away and the hunters are getting arrested and Ms. McCall is slipping into _medical professional_ mode and starting to triage patients. Mason and Corey—and Nolan, who looks simultaneously like he’s coming out of some sort of nightmare-fugue and like he might be violently ill at any moment—are talking quietly in the corner, their voices just a little too high, a little too shrill, to be as coolly in-control of their shit as they’re clearly trying to pretend they are. Which leaves…

Which leaves Liam, appearing at Theo’s side like some kind of goddamned _cat_ and making him jump. Theo turns to glare at him and then immediately regrets it, because his useless face must be giving something away; Liam squints at him, the expression really unattractive, if Theo is going to be honest. And then he rolls his eyes and scoffs, clearly massively unimpressed. Theo is about to respond as bitingly as he knows how—and oh, let Theo assure you, he really _knows how_ —when Liam suddenly shoves him back a few stumbling steps. And then, before Theo can recover either his balance or his wits, scattered as they’d been by his surprise, Liam does it _again_.

The third time would have cost him but apparently it’s not necessary for whatever Liam’s planning; he shuts the door of the empty room he’d just unceremoniously forced Theo into and then stands there looking at him for a moment. Theo can tell he’s gaping back at Liam, because he can feel that his mouth has dropped open like some kind of dopey fish, but seriously, c’mon; what the hell is happening here? But then Liam’s studious look transforms into a smirk.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” He informs Theo simply.

And then he does shove Theo again. Theo—who’d been prepared for the third shove, but only _before_ Liam’s sudden peanut-gallery commentary; _Theo_ is the fucking idiot? Has Liam _met himself_?—finds himself stumbling back another few embarrassing steps until his back hits a wall. He’s about to open his mouth—there are a lot of really illuminating things that Theo would like to say to Liam right about now—but Liam preempts him by following him and just shoving his hand down Theo’s pants. Theo chokes out an unintelligible sound instead and Liam smirks, tightens his grip around Theo’s cock, and presses his mouth to Theo’s ear.

“A _fucking idiot_ ,” He repeats.

But that must not be much of a turn-off for Liam because he drops to his knees. Theo doesn’t have any idea what’s happening here—none _whatsoever_ —but what’s he going to do, protest Liam fumbling open his jeans and taking Theo’s cock into his mouth? Yeah, okay, Theo will _get right on that_.

He doesn’t last. His blood is still like, five parts adrenaline to one part actual blood, and Liam’s mouth is hot, and his lips tight, and his tongue mind-blowing pressing hard up against the underside of Theo’s cock. And look, it’s also _Liam_. Theo buries his hands in Liam’s ridiculous—though, you know, Theo may be coming around to it, his fingers tangling around it and making Liam moan—hair and just lets Liam do what he wants.

He just lets Liam do whatever he wants.

Liam stands back up after Theo comes with a bitten-off cry. He stands back up and he studies Theo’s face from just a few inches away, and he must see something he likes—though Theo isn’t sure what, his orgasm really stripped the last of his coherency from him—because he leans forward and kisses Theo hard, harshly. At the same time, he captures one of Theo’s uselessly dangling hands and brings it to his own cock, the feel of him already unbearably hot and hard through his jeans.

Theo can take a hint. Theo can take _lots_ of hints, especially when it’s something he wasn’t fully aware that he’d wanted but now wants more than anything he’s ever previously desired. He gets Liam’s pants undone and his hands wrapped around Liam’s cock, the heat and the silky feel of his skin nearly overwhelming. Theo leaves one hand around Liam and brings the other up to bury once more in his hair, tilting Liam’s head so that Theo can kiss him more deeply, more insistently, as he brings Liam off.

There’s not a whole lot of afterglow once Liam has buried his teeth in Theo’s bottom lip as he comes, his whole body going tight against Theo’s and his hands spasming around Theo’s waist, his shoulders. Theo has the presence of mind to cup his hand around him to catch most of his release—going back out to meet the rest of the pack is already going to be interesting enough without unnecessary stains—and Liam hums a wordless thanks and fumbles his hand sideways until he can pull a bunch of paper towels out of a nearby dispenser, clean himself and Theo up.

Theo doesn’t move, just stays leaning back against the wall in dazed silence—and, if he’s going to be honest, a little dazed satisfaction—watching as Liam tosses the soiled paper towels away and gets himself tucked back into his jeans, buttons them back up. Theo doesn’t know who Liam thinks he’s going to be fooling; they both _reek_ of sex, and the McCall pack is going to have zero reservations about commenting mercilessly on that fact. But, you know, chances are Liam might not care; he gives Theo a heavy-lidded smirk and reaches forward, gets Theo tucked back inside his pants and all buttoned up, too.

“A fucking idiot,” He finally repeats, but he’s grinning widely as he says it.

There’s still a lot Theo wants to say in response to that characterization—something about glass houses, maybe an alphabetized list of all the times that Theo has pulled Liam’s ass out of the fire—but his body is still buzzing with lazy satisfaction, and he finds he can’t be bothered. So he’s a fucking idiot.

That makes two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I actually really do like Jackson, but c'mon: he and Theo would totally be neck and neck for who could be the biggest McCall pack asshole.
> 
> Edited to say: I have a tumblr now! If you liked, consider a [reblog](https://eneiryu.tumblr.com/post/182479705360/like-its-only-just-occurred-to-us-eneiryu).


End file.
